1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a superconducting cable employing a flexible oxide superconductor, and more particularly, it relates to forming a superconducting cable.
2. Description of the Background Art
Superconducting materials are those where the electric resistance approaches zero (1 uv/cm) below a critical temperature, its value depending on the material. Superconductivity is defined within a critical surface, i.e. a graph or figure with its axes being temperature, electrical current and magnetic field. Thus, for a given working temperature there is a defined curve of critical current which is a function of the magnetic field generated and/or applied to the superconductor.
The best known superconductor materials are NbTi and Nb3Sn, however their working temperature is only 4.2K, the boiling temperature of liquid helium. This is the main limitation to large scale application of these superconducting materials. Such superconductors are therefore used almost exclusively for winding of magnets. Manufactured from wires (NbTi and Nb3Sn) or tapes (Nb3Sn) with high critical current densities (3500 A/mm2 5 Tesla for NbTi), such winding of compact magnets provide the production of high fields (up to 18 Tesla) in large volumes.
These superconductor magnets are used for the formation of medical images by nuclear magnetic resonance (MRI) and for materials analysis by the same principle (NMR), the magnets for ore separation and research magnets for high fields, such as those used in large particle accelerators (SSC, HERA, KEK, etc.).
Oxide superconductors of higher critical temperatures were discovered in 1986. These are intermetallic compounds involving metal oxides and rare earths, with perovskite (mica) crystal structure. Their critical temperatures vary from 30K to approaching room temperature and their critical fields are above 60 Tesla. Therefore these materials are considered promising and may replace Nb3Sn and NbTi in the manufacture of magnets and find other applications not feasible with liquid helium, such as transmission of electricity.
An oxide superconductor which enters the superconducting state at the temperature of liquid nitrogen would be advantageous for application in a superconducting cable having a cooling medium of liquid nitrogen. With such an application, it would be possible to simultaneously attain simplification of the thermal protection system and reduction of the cooling cost in relation to a superconducting cable which requires liquid helium.
A superconducting cable must be capable of transmitting high current with low energy loss in a compact conductor. Power transmission is generally made through an alternating current, and a superconductor employed under an alternating current would inevitably be accompanied by energy loss, generically called AC loss. AC losses such as hysteresis loss, coupling loss, or eddy current loss depends on the critical current density of the superconductor, size of filaments, the structure of the conductor, and the like.
Various types of superconducting cables have been experimentally produced using metallic superconductors to study the structures for reducing AC loss, such as a superconductor which comprises a normal conductor and composite multifilamentary superconductors which are spirally wound along the outer periphery of the normal conductor. The conductor is formed by clockwisely and counterclockwise wound layers of composite multifilamentary superconductors, which are alternately superimposed with each other. The directions for winding the conductors are varied every layer for reducing magnetic fields generated in the conductors, thereby reducing impedance and increasing current carrying capacity thereof. This conductor has a high-resistance or insulating layer between the layers.
When a cable conductor is formed using an oxide superconductor, the technique employed in a metal superconductor cannot be used. An oxide superconductor, i.e., a ceramic superconductor, is fragile and weak in mechanical strain compared with a metal superconductor. For example, the prior art discloses a technique of spirally winding superconductors around a normal conductor so that the winding pitch is equal to the diameter of each superconductor. However, when a superconducting wire comprising an oxide superconductor covered with a silver sheath is wound at such a short pitch, there is a high probability that the oxide superconductor will be broken, thereby interrupting the current. When an oxide superconducting wire is extremely bent, its critical current may also be greatly reduced.
The cable conductor must be flexible to some extent to facilitate handling. It is also difficult to manufacture a flexible cable conductor from a hard, fragile oxide superconductor.
An object of the present invention is to provide a superconducting cable having flexibility and exhibiting excellent superconductivity, particularly high critical current and high critical current density, having an oxide superconductor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a superconducting cable which is reduced in AC loss.
According to the present invention a superconducting cable is provided employing an oxide superconductor, which comprises a flexible core member, and a plurality of tape-shaped oxide superconducting wires which are wound on the core member, without an electric insulating layer between the superconducting wires or between the core member and the superconducting wires. In the inventive conductor, each of the oxide superconducting wires consists essentially of an oxide superconductor and a stabilizing metal covering the same. The plurality of tape-shaped superconducting wires laid on the core member form a plurality of layers, each of which is formed by laying a plurality of tape-shaped superconducting wires in a side-by-side manner. The plurality of layers are successively stacked on the core member. This core member provides the inventive superconducting cable with flexibility. The superconducting cable according to the present invention maintains a superconducting state at the temperature of liquid nitrogen.
The conductor according to the present invention further provides an AC conductor which is reduced in AC loss.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.